


subtle reminders (of college crushes and alcohol)

by shinryujin



Series: shinryujin's Drabble Week [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Consensual, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, House Party, Kissing, Making Out, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinryujin/pseuds/shinryujin
Summary: Wheein attends a college reunion five years post-graduation and bumps into someone she hadn't forgotten since.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: shinryujin's Drabble Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	subtle reminders (of college crushes and alcohol)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time since I haven't really been doing well mental health-wise. Even my ongoing ones are currently on-hold until I start feeling better and capable enough to continue them. But I really want to get back into writing again so I thought maybe I could do a drabble week challenge for myself just to kick things off for me.
> 
> My idea for this drabble (and the rest of the ones I'll be doing for my drabble week challenge) came from the amazing author [Aera](http://twitter.com/gottaberyu/)'s writing prompt thread [here](https://twitter.com/gottaberyu/status/1303354035123163136).
> 
>  **Prompt:** “Oh, I remember.”

Wheein may have been too excited to attend her college Alma Mater’s batch reunion. “But the invite said the event starts at 7:30…” she mumbled to no one in particular as most of the tables were empty and she stood alone by the doorway. Some of the decorations were still being put up and she was about ninety-eight percent sure she heard the event coordinator say that the wine and liquor concessionaires were still on the way to the venue.

She took her hand out of her pocket and checked her watch. It read 7:02 PM. She didn’t think that arriving thirty minutes early was considered _too_ early for everyone else’s standards. “This sucks,” she whispered as she scanned the area for a familiar face and found no one. Some tables had one or two alumni sitting already, but she hardly recognized them or just weren’t close with them back in college. She fished her phone from her handbag and messaged her best friend, Hyejin, asking her where she was and what time she was arriving.

**Wheein [7:04 PM]:**

Where are you? Don’t tell me you slept through your alarm again.

**Wheein [7:04 PM]:**

Can you at least let me know what time you’re getting here

**Wheein [7:05 PM]:**

I’m alone :( There aren’t a lot of people here yet, send help

Upon realizing that her best friend wasn’t going to reply anytime soon (which was very much a Hyejin thing to do — but so is sleeping through alarms), Wheein came to the conclusion that she should just find her table and wait for people to pour in. Luckily enough, a staff member found her by the door, checked their guest list and seating arrangement, and assisted her to Table 8. Being the artist that she was, she brought a small sketchbook and a pen with her to keep herself busy while waiting. For some reason unbeknownst to her consciousness, she’d been feeling on edge about the whole reunion and it was Hyejin who pretty much convinced her to go. She was glad enough that she brought her sketchbook with her to help alleviate the jitters.

Soon enough, the organizers finished putting up the final touches to the venue and people have been coming in one by one. Wheein looked up from her sketchbook to see that there were about forty or fifty more people than when she first came in. She took of an ear-bud as the chatter grew noisier and made her ears hurt. As she scanned the area, her eyes would lock on some former classmates and acquaintances from the other classes, and greeted them with her warm smile. Her former clique was still nowhere to be found, nor was her best friend.

As if on cue, her phone pinged. It was Hyejin.

**Hyejin [7:34 PM]:**

Uh, yeah I’m going to be late. Fashionably late.

**Hyejin [7:34 PM]:**

I sort of just woke up lol but I’ll be there as fast as I can

**Hyejin [7:34 PM]:**

I have got to stop sleeping on my alarms, for fuck’s sake

**Wheein [7:35 PM]:**

Oh my god. I knew it.

**Wheein [7:35 PM]:**

Not surprised at all, just hurry up hurry uppp I need to see youuu

**Hyejin [7:35 PM]:**

You just saw me yesterday…

**Wheein [7:36 PM]:**

Does it look like I care. No. Get your ass here!!

Just as she sent her last message, she spotted a face she’d recognize anywhere, despite the striking change in hair colour. Five years later, the woman’s dark brown hair became platinum blond, almost white in appearance. This somehow made her complexion look even lighter than usual. And just like that, the reason for Wheein feeling on edge finally surfaced her consciousness. It was her. She dreaded going to the stupid reunion because she dreaded seeing the woman.

**Wheein [7:38 PM]:**

Holy shit where are you, please hurry

**Wheein [7:39 PM]:**

I suddenly remembered why I didn’t want to be here

Wheein hoped and prayed desperately for the woman not to notice her throughout the whole event. She kept her head down low and continued to doodle on her sketchbook, trying to look inconspicuous. As her pen scratched against paper, her mind suddenly gets filled with flashes of memories from that one night — a party. A house party. Bottles on the floor. Escaping to someone’s bedroom with her college crush to make out. _Ah, shit._ She could feel her cheeks heat up just by remembering; she tried to push the memory out of her head.

Despite her attempts to stay unseen, there was this weird, ominous feeling looming over her, as if what she was trying to avoid was about to happen. She could almost feel the woman’s presence coming nearer. _Fuck, no. Please. Please don’t see me,_ she prayed, squeezing her eyes shut and lowering her head further, almost kissing the tabletop. And then her heart lurched into her stomach.

“Wheein?”

At the sound of the woman’s deep, velvet voice, Wheein almost flinched. Goosebumps appeared on the back of her neck. She looked up to see the woman gazing at her ecstatically, almond-shaped eyes disappearing into slits as she smiled, whisker dimples forming on top of her cheeks. The woman she’d been dreading to run into. Wheein did her best to mask her anxiousness. _Act natural, act natural. Breathe in, breathe out_. And yet somehow, she felt stuck. She could feel her mind going blank, sand filling her mouth.

The woman in front of her must have thought she was puzzled and didn’t recognize her because she started introducing herself. “It’s me, Moon Byulyi!” said the woman, still overjoyed to have spotted Wheein. Her fashion sense was still impeccable five years later, though she traded in her usual baggy, boyish outfits to something more formal, more feminine, and more event-appropriate for the night, like a blazer and slacks paired with stilettos. “We took classical music together? We were seatmates for like, half a semester?”

Wheein finally snapped out of her momentary trance. “Yes! Byul, right!” she chirped, trying not to sound fake. “Oh, I remember. Right, we were seatmates in classical music!”

But the truth was, she could never forget. She never did forget. How the same woman, the blonde one in front of her, had been on top of her on someone’s bed one drunken night five years ago.

Jung Wheein and her college crush, Moon Byulyi. Giggling like children as they held hands while running up the stairs and closing the bedroom door behind them. Skin against skin, hands in each other’s hair. Lips crashing, tongues gently exploring each other’s mouths. Breathing heavily, panting, laughing, whispering. In the dark with only the glimmer of a nightlight illuminating them and casting shadows against their faces. Tongues roaming and moving against sensitive skin, eye contact so intense that it shot sparks up and down Wheein’s spine. Skin tingling, heart racing — God, how could she ever forget? How? It was just one night and it never happened again, but for some reason, Wheein could never forget how hungry they were for each other, how every touch felt like fire melting her insides, how every kiss left her breathless.

She could even remember what Byul was wearing, but she also definitely remembered her wearing less. So much less.

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_What the fuck, Jung Wheein. Stop thinking about it_ , her mind went, mentally slapping herself as she tried to shake it off.

At her words, though, Wheein thought Byul looked relieved that she "finally" recognized her. The blonde’s eyes lit up even more. “Really? You do? You remember me?” she asked, grinning widely like a kid at a candy store. But to Wheein’s surprise, the blonde in front of her dropped her grin after a second, her lips forming something more sinister like a smirk. The same smirk she was wearing that one night, right before leaving love bites on Wheein's neck. She could swear that the blonde’s eyes darkened and flitted in the direction of her lips. She silently cursed Hyejin for even convincing her to go and for not being there yet; for sure, her cheeks were already flushed red. But the blonde said something in that deep, velvet voice of hers that made Wheein shiver instantly, almost completely blocking out the music and the sound of the host's voice blaring through the speakers.

“Do you really remember me, Wheein?" Byul asked, her voice laced with something almost akin to teasing. She bent closer so that her lips were against the shell of Wheein's ear. "Or do you need a reminder?”

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my writing account on twitter ([@solaryushin](http://twitter.com/solaryushin/)) if you haven't, but only if you want to hehe. I hope you liked this one, and if you did, please do feel free to leave some kudos and some nice comments uwu. Thank you!


End file.
